Young Plumbers: Generations/Season 1 Sneak Peaks
These are the sneak peaks for Season 1 of Young Plumbers: Generations. One will be released every week on Thursday or Friday until the premiere on September 6, 2013. __TOC__ 2013 July 18 *'Episode': Plumbers on Ice *'Written/Directed By': Paperluigi ttyd arctic tundra is shown before the camera pans to an underground cave. The cave is covered in ice all around, with the exception of some stalactites that drop below the ice covering of the ceiling. Three ArcTech employees are walking in the cave. They are wearing thick winter coats. The one in front is holding a compass and then one in middle a map. #2: We're getting close... #1: Which way should we be heading? #2: We need to head about 200 feet north and then we'll arrived at the crash site... remain silent for a bit as they continue to walk. The camera cuts to them arriving at the supposed crash site. There are big scratch marks along either side of the wall, as if a single blade scratched both sides simultaneously. The three employees all stand in a line across from the site: a crashed Plumber ship. #3: Well I guess that's what's crashed here... #1: It's a crashed Plumber ship... This isn't even the purpose of this excavation... #2: We were told that they discovered an artifact below where we were working and a cave that could possibly lead us to it... We're here to investigate only... So should we board the ship or not? #3: I'd say board it... It's not like it's trapped or anything... workers slowly begin to walk around the ship. They take out torches so it is easier to see. One tries to pry open the door to the Plumber ship, but it won't budge. Another heads around the Plumber ship and looks at the back of it. The third walks up to him but then looks at the back wall of the cave. #3: We may want to look at this... points to the back wall of the cave. The edge of a hand is sticking out of the ice. The man touches his torch to the ice around the hand. Some of it melts away, revealing a full hand, but at the same time the torch goes out. Both the other men touch their torches in the same spot, melting away enough ice to reveal an arm. #2: Is that what I think it is... #1: Only one way to find out... takes out a flamethrower out of the backpack he was carrying and turns it on to a low setting. He melts away all the ice surrounding the arm and then follows a trail of the arm leading to a body, a head, and then downwards to legs. Eventually, the entire body is thawed out. #2: Well I guess I was right... It's a person... camera shows the thawed out body straight on. It is in a Plumber's suit, and the mask is closed, covered with a thin layer of snow. One of the workers wipes off the layer of snow, revealing that the Plumber underneath is Ahmad. Suddenly, his eyes snap open and he falls forward. The worker helps him up as he looks around. stuttering: Wha, where am I? #1, shocked: And he's still alive... Song July 26 *'Episode': Spirits (title change possible) *'Written/Directed By': Paperluigi ttyd Holly, and Chris run down the side of the sewers. They appear to be chasing someone, but whoever it is cannot be seen. Roy: Which way did he go? Holly: I can sense two figures just around the corner to the left... Roy: Thanks... turn around the corner and see two figures standing far away from them. They appear to be slowly backing up. Roy takes out a small missile launcher and fires a missile in their direction. It zooms at them and explodes, but they appear to dodge and then continue to run. Chris starts to run after them and then flies forward using a fire stream. He gets to just behind them and then lands and flashes a giant light behind them. The two men slow down and turn around, but they are wearing masks to block out the light. One is holding a scepter, the same as the other one. He fires energy shots at Chris with it, but he blocks them with fire. Holly flies in and pushes the man with the scepter back. Chris runs up to the other and kicks at him, but the man grabs his leg and throws Chris into Holly. Roy runs in with his sword and smacks the man in the head with it. The other man slowly climbs up and grabs his scepter. He prepares to fire it at Chris as he wakes up, but he turns and sees Roy tackle him, which is seen from his point of view. The man falls back into the sewer water and drags Roy in with him. Roy surfaces a second later and shakes the sewer water of his head. Chris helps him out as Holly lifts the man out of the water with her telekinesis. She also lifts the weapon, which Chris grabs in his hand. Chris: Dude, you smell disgusting... in a "well DUH" tone: Yeah, well, I feel disgusting... tries to shake the water and bits of mud off him, but he just gets it all over Chris. Chris: Thanks... Holly: Ugh, Holly to Sci, we've got the weapon... VO: Good, Alpha already finished and is headed back now... Head to the transport platform and rendezvous ASAP. Holly: Got it... camera cuts to the three recruits walking towards the transport platform in Center City, which conveniently located in the garage at Zon's house. They continue to walk towards it, with the two men tied up and Chris carrying the weapon. Suddenly, there is the sound of a helicopter. Roy: You guys hear that? there is an explosion from within the garage. The three recruits and knocked onto the floor, as are the two unconscious men and the weapon. The camera zooms out and shows a helicopter flying over the house, with close to a hundred troops surrounding them. The recruits look and see the troops approaching them. Chris: Well someone's going to be really mad about their house... Song September 2 *'Episode': Contraband *'Written/Directed By': Paperluigi ttyd camera cuts back to the prison. The prison's mess hall is shown. A prisoner named Cryson is wandering around looking for another prisoner named Nylexx when he bumps into another cloaked figure, this one with a hood over his head. Cryson: Sorry... Figure: Don't apologize... This is prison... figure walks past Cryson, who turns back at him and then takes a few steps and starts walking towards him. Cryson: Wait... Figure: Yes? Cryson: Sorry, I thought I recognized you... Figure: For the last time stop apologizing... very loud: No, Ny, for the last time, you can't join our gang... and the figure turn to the voice. One prisoner is surrounded by several others, with Nylexx standing across from them. Nylexx: Fine Harvyx, don't let me into your stupid gang... And don't call me Ny! Harvyx: Whatever you say... Ny grimaces in anger as he hands curl into fists. Harvyx: Oh, this boy wants a fight!? Cryson and the figure look on. Cryson: He's been in this prison for what, two hours and he's already starting fights... Figure: He's been here a lot longer than that... He's been here since long before I got here... Cryson: Well then he's a liar... Figure: Again, this is prison... What do you expect? camera cuts over to Nylexx and Harvyx. Harvyx: I'll give you one more chance to back out? Nylexx: Never... Harvyx: You're on... two prisoner's charge at each other. Harvyx punches Nylexx to the ground. He grows twice his size and then charges at Harvyx, who catches his punch. Harvyx also grows and then retaliates by punching Nylexx backwards, who crashing into a group of onlookers. One punches Nylexx, which leads to several punches between the onlookers, and soon an all out melee of punches, kicking, and other forms of fighting. Cryson and the figure manage to stay out of it. Figure: You want to stay out of the fights? Cryson: Huh? Figure: Follow me... camera fades to black. September 4 *'Episode': Gauntlet *'Written/Directed By': Paperluigi ttyd and Sci100 (this section by Paperluigi ttyd) camera shows a Plumbers' ship flying down to the Haven. Thousands of aliens are in the streets of Lunaris. About half the crowd is made up a Rotolysians, but the rest are members of many different species. There is a clearing in the middle of the group, with a platform in it. Damian Walker is standing at the platform with a podium in front of him. The Plumbers' ship lands outside the group, and everyone stops speaking. They turn and look at the ship and make a clearing between Damian Walker and the ship. The recruits get out and see all the aliens with Damian Walker about 500 feet in front of him. Damian: Well speak of the devil... Song Damian: Ah, my six favorite people in the world... Now seven I see? Ray: We're not here to talk Damian... We're here to-- What exactly did Hornbok say to do? Harry: Stop the protests? Ahmad: And investigate Walker... Damian: Well? Ray: We're here to make a statement... A statement that we won't let any of these protesters stop the Plumbers from doing their jobs... We are here to protect the people, so enforce the laws created by the people, to execute the actions decided by the people, in fact, we ARE the people... remains silent. #1: Then why'd your friend kill our Ambassador? #2: Yeah, what gives! I thought the Plumbers were the good guys... Boy was I wrong... Damian: And maybe while you're at it, Plumbers, who might as well kill more good people... See where that takes you... grimaces as the other recruits stand by him. The crowd starts chanting "JUSTICE" and "NO PLUMBERS" as the camera cuts to a building near the cluster. A figure is standing on top of it. There are noises of a weird technical device coming from around the person. The sounds of armor forming around the person can be heard. The camera cuts to a specialized vision scope that is part of the armor. A circle appears around Damian and seven circles appear around the recruits. The circles around the recruits appear as a graphic appears that says "TARGET LOCKED." The scope centers around Damian with the circle still around him. The camera shows the figure covered in armor. Two red energy whips appear, attached to the hands of the figure. The camera cuts behind him and shows him jumping off the building and then bursting forward. The camera cuts to a point of view of Damian as he sees the figure flying towards him. Damian: INCOMING dives to the side as the figure lands with a force in the clearing in between Damian and the recruits. He immediately stands upward and launches his whip at Damian. Ray jumps forward, his suit suddenly appearing as he flies forward and forms a white energy hammer. He knocks away the whip and then blasts pure white energy at the figure. He jumps up and begins to hover in the air while looking at Ray. Damian is on the ground behind him. Ray: Your welcome... bursts at the figure as he turns around and starts to fly away. As Ray chases him, the figure's hand forms a gun and begins to blast energy beams at him. Ray forms energy shield that blocks the attacks, but it doesn't do anything to help him catch the figure. As he continues to chase the figure, the camera cuts to the ground level. The recruits approach Damian. Damian: Your new friend is definitely interesting... Harry: Oh, you were expecting us to not do anything and make the people think we were even more hateful towards you... Ahmad: Guys, just wondering... Did that figure look like Amon Set to you? Roy: He seemed too small... Same species? Holly: I'd ask Ray if he could he find out but he's out of range... Damian: Ah, telepathy... One of my pet peeves... recruits all look at each other without talking. Damian: No go ahead... I don't mind... Figy: He's just toying with us... Chris: Should we find Ray? Ray: Nope, I found you... camera shows Ray and the other figure fly overhead. The figure punches Ray away from him as he falls to the ground. He regains his balance and forms two giant white energy column as he flies towards the figure. He throws one at the figure as he forms another one. The figure dodges and then merges his two hands together in an energy cannon. Ray swoops out of the way as he continues to launch columns at the figure and form new ones. Holly: Ray, he might be a Salimorian. You know what that means? Ray: Bounty hunter, got it... September 5 #1 *'Episode': Crash *'Written/Directed By': Paperluigi ttyd the new recruits are sitting around in their office. No one is talking and everyone is sitting alone, doing nothing. Ray looks around at the others and then at Paul. Paul looks at him with a bored look and then looks around at the others. Ray sulks into his chair and then sits up back into his original position. bored: It's been quiet lately... Paul: Don't you think that's a good thing? Ray: Yeah, but no training, no classes... It's boring doing nothing... Roy: Well, do you want to train? It's not easy... Harry: Yeah, you've never had to go through it before... Ray: All I'm saying is that there should be a nice balance... Figy: Balance of what? Good things to bad? Ray: Look, I'll be in my barracks... exits the office with his lamp in tow. The door closes behind him as he exits the room. He walks into the lobby and looks around at all the Plumbers. Ivada and Hornbok walk into the room and approach a third Plumber. Hornbok: Ah, here he is now... and Ivada stop in front of him. Hornbok: Ivada, this is Assistant Magister Lorak. He's just been transferred from Assistant Warden duty at Incarcecon. Ivada: Nice to meet you... Lorak: It's quite a pleasure... shake hands as suddenly a ship crashes into the Academy. All the Plumbers in the area move away as the ship slides to a stop. Ray takes a few steps back as Hornbok, Ivada, and Lorak turn towards the ship. Hornbok: What now? Lorak: Does this happen a lot? Hornbok: Unfortunately... takes a couple steps towards the ship with Ivada close behind. Lorak, Ray, and all the others look onwards. Ivada freezes over the door of the ship and then rips it out. Hornbok looks inside and then steps outside a few moments later. Hornbok: Who's on the med team? couple Plumbers step forward. Hornbok: Three passengers, none are moving... Get them to the hospital wing... looks around and sees Ray. Hornbok: Ray, go find your team... Ray: Of course... Hornbok: And Lorak... Lorak: Yes sir? Hornbok: Go with him... Lorak: Okay... camera fades to black. September 5 #2 *'Episode': Skeleton Key *'Written/Directed By': Paperluigi ttyd camera shows Aldabarbaria. Several workers are at computers, conducting business as usual. #1: Phantress, when did you say you wanted us to deliver your message? offscreen: Immediately... Make sure that it's intimidating... #2: And you're sure you want him back? Phantress: My husband may be a fool for underestimating the powers of the Ice Key, but he is still The Phantom, and my husband... Deliver the message, and do not quest me again... #2: Yes, your honor... camera cuts to the Plumbers' Academy. Ivada is standing in the Magisters' office, along with Relgo, Jopius, and Lorak. Relgo: So Sci and Hornbok will return tomorrow night, and then we can discuss everything that's happened... Ivada: Yes, we can figure out what to do with Reg, Paul, and Ray, and even check out if what Will and Roy said was true... Lorak: Hornbok did say that he was going to research both Mantox and Medullus... Ivada: Look, the best we can hope for is that nothing happens until-- Computer: Hostile frequency detected... Network shutdown until safe conditions are present... Ivada: Looks like I spoke too soon... a holographic screen appears in front of the Magisters. It is all static, and there is a strange and menacing sounding voice coming from it. Voice: Attention Plumbers... We are aware that Lotin of the Elite is housed at one of your prisons... We ask that you bring him to us so that he can help us with our true goal: finding and freeing The Phantom... If you deny our request... We will have no choice but to destroy the Academy... and the Earth... transmission cuts out and the screen disappears. Relgo: Aldabarbarians, no doubt... Lorak: And they mentioned Lotin... Ivada: Huh, guess I did speak too soon... camera cuts to the Academy the next night. Hornbok, Sci, Kruto, Farrin Nick, Toon, and Bink have joined the three Magisters and assistant Magister in the Magisters' office. Hornbok: Mentioning the Phantom and Lotin in the same declaration can never be a good thing... Sci: They said they were going to destroy the Earth... The Aldabarbarians do have the power to do so... Bink: I'd say that Phantress ordered that message to be sent... Nick: Agreed... I think we need to focus on what to do... Do we have a time restraint? Hornbok: The sooner the better... Toon: Where is Lotin, anyway? Ivada: He's at the Northern Plumber Prison... Where he belongs... camera fades to black. October 13 *'Episode': Brighter *'Written/Directed By': Paperluigi ttyd the hospital wing of the Plumbers' Academy, a figure is lying down on a bed. Sci, Kali, Toon, Bink, and Nick are all sitting in the room across from the figure. He begins to twitch while unconscious. His lamp is on the table next to him. Nick: So, this guy crashed into the Academy, his lamp faded, and then he passed out? Without speaking? Kali: Pretty much... Bink: Lamp... What does that remind me of? begins to look through mission archives. Sci: It's just great... Yet another problem we have to deal with... Bink: The temple, of course! Toon: What? makes a holographic screen appear in front of them. It shows a picture of the the wall on the temple with a figure raising his hands to the sky with a lamp above him. The camera changes focus and shows the figure, who looks strikingly similar to the figure depicted in the picture. Sci: That can't be a coincidence... They look the same, and the lamp-- mumbling: Lamp... the recruits and Kali turn towards the figure. He is still twitching but now he is mumbling in his sleep. mumbling: In my pocket... to the lamp... stands up and walks over to the figure. The other recruits follow slowly behind him. Sci: What's in your pocket? mumbling: Fuel... only need six... figure slowly moves his hand and grabs a cylindrical container from his pocket. He hands it to Sci. mumbling: In the lamp... raises an eyebrow in confusion and then takes the container. He looks inside and sees at least 20 fireflies inside. Sci: Only six you say? opens the container and several fireflies fly out. He closes the container when six fireflies have flown out. They are all glowing white. Kali walks over with the lamp and holds it out. The fireflies fly around, not noticing the lamp or simply not caring. Kali: Come on, into the lamp... makes an air current and sucks the fireflies into the lamp before closing it. The six fireflies begin to glow extremely bright as the rest of the lamp lights up to a brightness lower than the fireflies inside. The figure snaps awake and jumps up, standing on the bed. He looks at the recruits as they look at him. Kali hands out the lamp towards him. Figure: Thank you... relaxes and jumps down so he is sitting on the side of the bed. Kali starts to bring the lamp over to him. Sci: Kali don't give him the lamp... We don't know if he's hostile... Figure: Doesn't matter if I have the lamp or not... moves his arms outwards away from his body in a forceful motion as the white armor and space mask appear around him. He makes the armor and mask go away after a moment. Figure: As long as I'm in range it works... Toon: So you gain your fuel from the fireflies in that lamp? Figure: Yeah? Anything wrong with that? Sci: Look, we don't even-- Figure: Ray... Sci: Excuse me? Ray: Call me Ray... 2014 August 28 *'Episode': The Pen and the Sword *'Written/Directed By': Paperluigi ttyd Zyfer, and Bink are standing in the infirmary at Galactic-Command, with the Magisters standing in the room and Bink standing in the doorway. A boy can be seen lying asleep on a bed behind the two Magisters. Bink is looking down the hallway and then turns to face the Magisters. Hornbok: Aren't you going to follow them? Bink: Do you think I could stay behind? Hornbok: Why? Do you not want to be around Paper? annoyed: What's the supposed to mean? Hornbok: You're a Commander. There's no reason-- Zyfer: She's been suffering from insomnia as of late. looks at Zyfer strangely. Zyfer: She told me that when I woke her up. Hornbok: You can stay behind, but go wake up Toon. nods her head and exits the room. Hornbok and Zyfer stand across from each other as Phil rests on the bed, looking as if he is going to fall asleep. Hornbok: I like the way you run things around here... walks past Zyfer and he goes to find the team. The camera cuts to Toon leaving his room and walking past Bink. Toon: You're not going? Bink: Hornbok said I didn't have to go. I've been having trouble sleeping lately... Toon: Alright then. closes the door behind him and heads off for the transporters. Bink walks off to her room as the camera cuts to Toon arriving at the transporters. Hornbok, Paper, Sci, Nick, Ray, Paul, and Reg are waiting for him. Hornbok: Okay, now that Toon's here, we can head for Phonaris... camera fades to black. December 22 *'Episode': Fesitval *'Written/Directed By': Paperluigi ttyd camera shows the sky over part of Hophopris. Red and light blue fireworks are shot into the air as part of the Fire and Ice Festival. The camera pans to the ground and shows the group of Plumbers and their allies who stayed at the entrance terminal, consisting of Paper, Will, Toon, Brian, Zon, Aevan, Jack, Ben, Nar, Rob, Paul, Roy, Chris, Figy, Polarys, and Ivada. They look around and see many aliens of different races running around an open park area, generally celebrating the festival. Will: Isn't it kind of weird that an artificial satellite that has only been around for 1000 years has developed a full culture with its own festivals? Zon: 1000 years is not that long in the grand scheme of things... Some of the modern countries on Earth have existed for fewer than 100 years. Ivada: I don't think these festivals are all that new, either. They probably come from one of the races that lives on the Haven. Will: True. Jack: Shouldn't we be heading for the temple? Even if the others are heading there, we can't be sure that it's safe. Paul: I don't see why we need to. Someone would contact us if anything went wrong. Ivada: I agree, but I do think we still need to be on the look out for any suspicious activity. This is a festival, but you can never be too sure... walking out from behind a tree: I couldn't agree with you more, Ivada... Will: You!? Elena: Do you even know me name? Your's is Will. team stands across from her. Elena: I'll spare you the trouble; it's Validus. Elena Validus. holds up a briefcase. Elena: You see this here briefcase? Paper: It contains nanochips combined in a special way with Amber Ogia concentrate... Elena: Oh, I see, I don't need to explain. I only wonder how you figured all this out? Will and a couple others stumbled upon Psychobos and I working on the project in Lunaris. Roy: Months ago we encountered Psychobos experimenting with on To'kustars with the Amber Ogia concentrate on Revonnah. When we learned that he was working with you, after we realized that Professor Frost had stolen a case of nanochips from the Academy, it was only logical to think that the two were somehow related. Zon: Not to mention that Azmuth's analysis of the Faralia leaves that infected millions revealed that they had been injected with a serum made using Amber Ogia concentrate. When the symptoms suddenly resolved themselves without the need for a cure, we realized that it was only a test for the potential of something made from the concentrate. Elena: Amazing work, in fact, I suppose that you deserve to know the finer details. With the help of Dr. Animo, we developed a serum using the Amber Ogia concentrate, and it was an early version of this serum that Damian tested with the Faralia leaves. Once the serum was finished, Psychobos and I began working on rewiring the nanochips, so to speak, with the serum. We made it so that the nanochips bolster the physical capabilities of the person they are controlling, in addition to other benefits. The last step was integration; we needed to control the Queen in order to control the hive, but that has been taken care of, and now... flips open the briefcase and stares intently at the nanochips. In the top compartment of the briefcase, there is a boxed in compartment with a glass cover. The Queen Nanochip can be seen hovering inside. Elena: It's already to late... of nanochips begin flying at the Plumbers. Polarys immediately puts up a golden energy shield, but the nanochips fly upwards to try and get around the shield. The shield is quite a bit father up than they are, but they are gaining on the gap. Golden blasts of energy start to get fired out of the shield, hitting the nanochips but not doing any damage. Polarys pushes the shield away, knocking the nanochips back, but they continue to chase after the Plumbers. Polarys: Does anyone know how to stop those chips? camera fades to black. Category:Young Plumbers: Generations Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd